


never expecting what’s bound to come true

by impossible_year



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, It’s just really soft idk, M/M, Makeup, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible_year/pseuds/impossible_year
Summary: Virgil is terrible at makeup, but Roman is great at makeup. Virgil decides he needs some help
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	never expecting what’s bound to come true

The bathroom counter was a mess, littered with various makeup pallets and brushes and cleansing wipes. If Virgil wasn’t so nervous, he’d have made a quip about how this could be a metaphor for how he was feeling or some shit. He had never experimented with makeup before, it hadn’t been something he thought about. Not until recently, that is. 

While out for dinner with his friends one night, Virgil had heard Roman mention something about how he was trying out new makeup looks with a new pallet he had bought. Something about hearing Roman so casually mention doing his makeup struck something in Virgil, inspiring him to go to the drugstore after their dinner to buy some makeup of his own. 

So that’s how Virgil ended up in this situation, sitting on the bathroom floor and scrolling through YouTube in an attempt to find a makeup tutorial that looked relatively easy to follow along with. It all looked overwhelming and Virgil had no idea where he was supposed to start. Maybe he should just turn off his phone and just do whatever he wanted, go with what his gut told him was right. His gut, however, told him this was a bad idea and that he wouldn’t ever be as good as he wanted to be. Suppressing down that upsetting thought, Virgil got up off of the floor and stared at the disarray of makeup products. Foundation is the first thing you start with, right? Or is it supposed to be concealer? The concealer comes before foundation in alphabetical order, so that should probably come first. So Virgil took the concealer, put a few drops on the back of his hand, and began applying it with a brush. 

All things considered, Virgil could have been doing a lot worse. Sure, he only had his concealer and foundation on, but it was a start. Next up was brows. He wasn’t too terribly worried about that, his brows were already a decent shape and colour so he wouldn’t have to do much to them there. 

Brows were relatively easy, as he had expected, but now he had to face one of the things he was least looking forward to. Eyeshadow. Even though this was his first time truly attempting a full makeup look, Virgil wanted to go for something bold, something that maybe would help his confidence. When he looked down at the different coloured pallets he had boughten, he was suddenly overwhelmed with options. 

Looking at everything in front of him, Virgil realized that he didn’t know the first thing about makeup. He had no idea what colours or styles would look good on him, he didn’t know how to properly apply it so it wouldn’t look streaky or patchy, he had no idea what he was doing. The videos he watched were no help, they all spoke too fast and used words that he didn’t understand. Maybe makeup wasn’t meant for him, maybe he should just put it in a drawer and forget about it. He slowly sank to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on the tops of his knees. Was he being dramatic? Maybe. Did he set up too high of expectations for himself? Perhaps. Should he swallow his pride and call one of his more skilled friends for help? Definitely. 

It was almost nine in the evening when Roman heard his phone ring, which he wasn’t expecting. The screen displayed Virgil’s contact name, which was even less expected. Roman figured that if Virgil was calling him out of the blue like this, it must be important. 

“Good evening, Gerard Gay,” Roman greeted, and Virgil snorted on the other end of the phone. 

“Hey, Ro. Are you... are you busy tonight?” Roman was not busy. 

“I am not busy, why are you asking?” There was some shuffling in the background of Virgil’s call, Roman couldn’t figure out what it was. It probably wasn’t important. 

“Uh well I bought some makeup the other night, and I just finally got around to trying it out, but I realized I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing, so I was wondering if you would want to come over and maybe help me out? I mean, since I think you’re really good at makeup and stuff but like you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I mean it is late and-“

“Virgil, I’d love to come over and help! I’ll be there in 10 minutes if that’s okay?” Roman’s grin was ridiculous, he was over the moon at the thought of teaching Virgil how to do makeup. 

“Oh! Yeah, that sounds great! I’ll see you soon.” Virgil ended the call and Roman was left in silence, processing everything that had just happened in the call. It only took five minutes to drive to Virgil’s apartment, so Roman took a few minutes to go gather some of his higher quality makeup. 

As soon as the call had ended, Virgil put his phone down and tried to pull himself together. Even under his foundation and concealer, it wasn’t hard to tell how red he was. Calling Roman and asking him for help was stressful enough, having him actually agree to help and him coming over sooner than expected was a whole new level of stress. It’s not that Virgil didn’t want Roman to come over, of course, he wanted Roman to come over. Why else would Virgil have asked him to come over? No, Virgil was just simply embarrassed by his lack of skill, even if it was nothing to be embarrassed by. Even if he knew Roman would never judge him. 

When it finally hit him that he didn’t have much time before Roman arrived, Virgil started washing off his initial attempt at makeup and tried to organize all of the products a little bit. Once the bathroom counter was sufficiently cleaned, he walked around his apartment to make sure everything else seemed to be in order. Just as he was readjusting a pillow on the couch for the fourteenth time, a knock on the door made him jump. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door, his mind was rushing. When the door opened, Roman was standing on the other side. A messenger bag decorated in pins was slung over his shoulder, and Virgil desperately just wanted to stand there and look at all the different pins. Pins can tell you a lot about a person, Virgil thought. He was pulled from this thought, though, when Roman cleared his throat nervously. 

“Hey V. Mind if I come in?” Virgil’s eyes widened and he met Roman’s eyes before looking down at his feet. 

“Yeah! Yeah, sorry, come on in. You can put your bag anywhere.” Roman walked in but kept his bag on him. “I’m sorry for calling you out this late, this probably could have waited,” Virgil laughed and scratched at the back of his neck nervously. Roman laughed at this and shook his head. Virgil couldn’t help but watch how his hair bounced as he moved his head back and forth. 

“Honestly man, I was probably just gonna watch some musical bootlegs or something. I actually appreciate the fact that you called! And for makeup help? I’m so psyched about this! Should we get started?” The way Roman’s eyes seemed to sparkle, actually sparkle like an anime character, when he was excited was captivating to Virgil. 

“Yeah! We should! Uh, the bathroom is just over here.” Virgil led the way to the bathroom, trying to forget about how Roman’s eyes looked. 

Roman had a system when it came to makeup. He would organize all of his products in the order that he would use them, he would have his brushes laid out properly, everything would be nice and neat. It was nothing like the system that Virgil had earlier that night. 

“Wow you’re... really organized,” Virgil mused, mostly to himself. 

“Thanks! I love doing makeup, so it pays off when I’m organized and have a system.” Virgil nodded, still looking over all of the products that Roman had brought with him. “Let’s get the basics down, and then we can do the fun stuff!” 

Concealer, foundation, and brows were easy enough, this was as far as Virgil had gotten before he got overwhelmed. He wasn’t nervous this time, probably because he wasn’t the one doing his makeup. Virgil trusted Roman to do his makeup, which said a lot. He didn’t necessarily like people getting close to his face, but he could make an exception for Roman. 

“I’m thinking we go with purple eyeshadow, how do you feel about purple?” Virgil thought for a second, he wasn’t sure how he felt about purple. Yeah, his favourite jacket was purple, but was it a colour he could pull off makeup-wise? 

“I’m not really sure if I could pull it off,” Virgil admitted. Roman hummed, opening different pallets. 

“If you don’t want to try it then we don’t have to, but I think you would look great in it. You’d look great in any colour,” Roman trailed off at the end, seemingly distracted by one of his pallets. Virgil tried not to think too much about what he said, but it seemed like Roman was flirting with him? It was hard not to look too deep into that. 

“Alright, I trust your judgement. Let’s try purple.” To say Roman was surprised at this would be an understatement. He didn’t think that he would be able to convince Virgil to try such a bold colour. He got the colours prepared, and went in with as much confidence as he could muster. Roman noticed that even though Virgil seemed nervous at the beginning, he was much more relaxed and comfortable now. He barely flinched when Roman put the brush on his eyelid. Virgil looked... rather beautiful when he was relaxed. Roman had only seen him this relaxed maybe two or three times before. 

“Is everything okay, Ro?” Roman realized he hadn’t moved in some time, but laughed it off. 

“Yeah! Sorry, I was just thinking.” Virgil snorted. 

“That’s dangerous,” he joked and even though he couldn’t see it, Roman rolled his eyes. Without another word, Roman got back to gently packing eyeshadow on Virgil’s lids. 

After some time had passed, Roman took a step back and admired his handy work. Virgil looked damn good in purple. 

“How does eyeliner sound?” Roman picked up the eyeliner before Virgil had answered, but his answer was just an affirming hum. Roman figured he must be the most relaxed he’s been in some time if he’s not even giving a whole answer. 

He approached Virgil again, and gently put his hand on Virgil’s cheek, just for extra stability. Under his palm, Roman could feel Virgil’s face heat up but decided not to ask about it. The eyeliner went on smoothly and complimented the eyeshadow nicely. The wing wasn’t too bold, but it was clean and crisp and came to a sharp point. Even though he was thinking about what he would do next, Roman didn’t miss the way Virgil’s face fell when Roman moved his hand away. 

“I’m just gonna do some highlighter and setting powder now,” Roman whispered. Why was he whispering? He didn’t need to whisper. Virgil didn’t question it, he just nodded silently. 

The last few steps were quick and painless, and Virgil looked fantastic when Roman was done. 

“Wow,” Roman gasped. “You look... extravagant.” 

Virgil was speechless when he looked in the mirror. Roman was right, he looked damn good. He never thought purple would suit him, but the soft colours on his eyes looked like they were meant for him. 

“Thank you, Roman. This is amazing.” Virgil frowned when he touched his face. This didn’t pass Roman’s gaze. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“I just... you did all this work, and I look amazing but it’s almost ten-thirty at night now, what am I supposed to do with this?” 

“Let’s go get dinner, take some pictures, it’ll be fun.” 

Virgil was taken aback.

“Wait, seriously? There aren’t gonna be any restaurants open this late though.” Roman shrugged. 

“Ice cream then, I know a few places are still open right now.” Roman seemed so nonchalant about all of this, Virgil couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You know what? Sure, let’s go.” Roman whooped in excitement and led Virgil out of the bathroom. 

In Roman’s car, they both talked nonstop. They didn’t talk about anything particular, nothing serious, they didn’t linger on one topic for too long. Just a fun conversation to fill the time it took to get to the ice cream shop. 

Virgil paid for both of the ice creams, insisting it was his way of saying thank you to Roman for the makeup. 

They sat outside, it was warm enough that night. Virgil’s head was turned upwards to watch the stars, while Roman was focused on Virgil. Not focusing just on how well he did on Virgil’s makeup, but just on Virgil as a whole person. Up until now, Roman had just thought he and Virgil were good friends. It wasn’t until he saw him truly being confident and comfortable and happy that he realized he loved Virgil in a way that was more than a friend. 

When Virgil looked back at Roman, he saw a soft, genuine smile. It was one unlike the confident, borderline cocky smile that he was used to. 

“Is everything okay?” Roman blinked rapidly, startled when Virgil spoke. He didn’t realize he had been staring.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t it be? I’m just… I’m really happy.” For the first time in ages, Roman meant it when he said he was happy. He was genuinely happy. 

Virgil hummed, clearly thinking hard. “I’m happy, too.” He said, sounding very certain about that. “But… actually, never mind.” This worried Roman. What was he worried about?

“Virgil,” he began slowly. “What’s wrong?” 

“Can we go for a walk?” Roman nodded, and they left their table at the shop. 

The pair walked in comfortable silence for quite some time. Taking in the sights of the quiet small town. When Virgil stopped at a bench in a park, it was without warning, and Roman almost tripped in surprise. They both sat down, and Virgil looked back up at the stars before facing Roman again. 

“Don’t be mad at me, please.” Virgil sounded small, scared. Roman tried to give a reassuring smile, but it was hard when he felt just as nervous as Virgil looked. 

“Unless you killed someone and you’re pinning the blame on me and the cops are on their way now, I’m sure it’s okay.” Even though it was an attempt at a joke, Virgil didn’t laugh. He smiled, only a little bit, but didn’t acknowledge it further. 

“Alright, just like a bandaid, just gotta rip it off,” Virgil mumbled to himself. “Roman, I really like you, and more than just as a friend. So, um, would you like to get dinner or something together sometime?” 

Roman froze, staring blankly at Virgil. It didn’t look like it, but his mind was going at a thousand miles a minute. Virgil was asking him out? Just hardly an hour after Roman had figured out he had romantic feelings for Virgil? Great minds think alike, he supposed. 

“Virgil, I’d love to go out sometime. How does Friday night sound?” Clearly Virgil didn’t expect this outcome, because his mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. Even in the dark, Roman could tell Virgil was blushing. 

“Shit, yeah that works just fine! Oh wow okay,” Virgil’s grin was the widest it had been all night. 

Roman let out a long, heavy sigh. “You had me worried, I thought it was something bad!” Virgil laughed at this. 

“Quite frankly, I didn’t see this going the way it did. I’m glad it did though.” 

“So am I, V, so am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. That new Asides episode, huh?   
> !!Spoilers for new asides episode now!!
> 
> Prinxiety stans oh my god we got FED!!!  
> Virgil with purple eyeshadow,,,,, king  
> I had to write this fic immediately after I saw purple eyeshadow, it was powerful. 
> 
> I got the title from a lyric in Forever Endeavour by The Altogether so,,, there ya go


End file.
